The Superior Spider-Man vs Batman (Azrael)
Batman vs Spider-Man - Anti-Hero Edition by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 SSM vs B.jpg|Simbiothero Jean-Paul_Valley_Batman_vs_The_Superior_Spider-Man.png|Thedigger1 The Superior Spider-Man vs Batman' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Marvel vs DC Comics!'The fight between two substitutes of two heroes with questionable methods to fight crime. Interlude Nyxs: Spider-Man and Batman are two superheroes with a lot of fans, because for them and us, never will have substitutes. Blang: But these two replaced them for a very long time. Nyxs: The Superior Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man body. Blang: Azrael, the replacement of batman when bane you broke back, She's Nyxs and I'm Blang Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. The Superior Spider-Man Nyxs: Doctor Octopus who was dying, manages to save his life by making a "change of bodies" by entering your psyche in the Spider-Man body and leaving Peter Parker in the dying body of Octavius, a change that no one would know anything, allowing Otto work freely and adapt to their new life. Blang: But peter would be of recover his body and would provide his last battle in the body of your enemy, but Otto not has left them things to the random, he this prepared, and the try to of Peter would end with his last defeat and death. Nyxs: But you left to Otto something invaluable, his life, his experience, his vision of the life, your heroism, enough for disturb and simultaneously wake something new in Otto. Octavius have a body new, one powerful and the legacy of the more large and human of them superheroes, but Otto is Octopus also and decides to prove that can be a best hero and a better person that what was Parker, someone superior, born The Superior Spider-Man. Blang: Otto in the body of peter possesses all their powers and abilities, in other words, is capable of doing everything that peter could, but with a big difference, Otto does not contain its strength. Otto has all the power, but not the heart of Peter. To difference of Parker, Otto not contained their power and their punishments were extremely violent. Nyxs: This is shows when Spider-Man was content and fastened by hulk and thor, the strength of Spider-Man would be felt by Hulk that would cry that really it felt move is, to what Thor emphasize that his force was impressive for a mortal Blang: Reflexes and speed of the Superior Spider-Man are as tall as normal spider-man, I feel able to Dodge multiple shots from automatic weapons, and if their extraordinary speed to Dodge bullets is not enough, Otto has developed a special Web rate approves of bullets. Nyxs: Dr. Octopus now in the body of Peter, and with the life of Peter would have the opportunity of show is top in all the areas. Peter was an enemy that could never overcome completely, and that after so many attempts finally managed to defeat, taking responsibility for their place, but whether Otto would take their place would do it in his own way. Blang: Otto improvement his suit, especially her mask, already knew the genius of Peter, Otto would be willing to take it to other levels, it will not repeat errors committed as villain, nor those of Peter, he would use his inventive genius and resources that was available, creating a costume much more sophisticated, deadly and practical for his fight against crime , an of the weapons of the suit would be ones arms robotic equal to those of the Iron Spider. Nyxs: Otto with the body of peter still has the weaknesses of peter and new ones, the more special is the huge ego of otto, Otto would pay his pride when after mentally controlling six of their old partners in crime and create the superior six, but the superior Six will manage to escape their control and hate-filled sought revenge , the price paid by Otto was the hatred of her criminal ex-partners and the near destruction of the city of Manhattan. Blang: the enormous ego of Otto was creating problems for you, your foresight and planning carried beyond its rational limits now earned him fear and distrust of people. Otto wanted to act well, do them things better that nobody, he had the genius, but any forecast or planning you guarantees that all goes to go well or that them things van to result as them waits. Nyxs: But in the end, otto erased all his memories so peter recover his body, demonstrating that it was not so superior that it was and that peter was the only superior Spider-Man. Batman (Azrael) Nyxs: before the events of Knight Fall, bruce train to Azrael, an anti hero who helped him long ago, as a replacement for Batman, to protect gotham city in the event of an emergency preventing you to do it yourself. When the super villain, Bane breaks the backbone of Batman in the story "Knight Fall", paralyzing Bruce, to the point of force him to use a wheelchair. Although initially it effectively meets its role, the effect of the system in the minds of Valley leads him to become a masked Crusader much more cold and violent, becoming their own version of batman. Blang: from small, azrael was raised in a test tube, making that their physiology was altered, allowing you to have a greater strength, speed and reflexes even greater than the average human. Nyxs: Azrael also is a great fighter melee. Although not to the same level of skill than the Batman original, itself has proven to be capable of handling the majority of physical threats, one example is that he was able to defeat and almost kill bane. Blang: Azrael has a suit of kevlar, similar to the Batman in terms of mobility and functionality. but he has a sword that can ignite in flames and a mask similar to a hockey mask. Nyxs: It has technology in town, including infrared vision. He also installed a flamethrower attached to his gloves and ninja star thrower. Blang: The greater weakness of Azrael, not is physics or nor this in your costume, but is mentally, due to the washing of brain of the system that you made, Jean Paul suffers of visions and is weak mental and emotionally, in other words almost is an emo. Death Battle Shown the superior spider-man on the roof of the building noting the city while talking with the consciousness of peter parker, but his spider sense helps you avoid attack by someone, that someone is azrael, using his own batman costume. Superior Spider-Man: Who are you? Azrael: I am azrael, although they call me batman. Superior Spider-Man: Batman? Yes, assassinates a such batman a few days ago. Peter: This is wrong, otto must go. Superior Spider-Man: for nothing, I'll take. Peter: OTTO!!! Superior Spider-Man: Listen, this type comes to kill you, or rather to kill me, if not let me fight against he, I killed and in the process, will leave without any body where can return, of course, only if you return, your choose, parker? Peter: (sign) ok... Azrael: If you are already done talk to you same Let's start. Superior Spider-Man: will be a great pleasure. FIGHT! Azrael is jumps about spider-man and tries to hit him but spider-man or Dodge his punches or block them, azrael away and throws a few throwing stars but spider-man dodges them. Superior Spider-Man: That disappointment, I expected more than the replacement of batman. Azrael is angry and takes his sword and is of cut to spider-man with she but this with them legs of Spider of your costume, but azrael is annoying even more and uses its flamethrower, but spider-man manages to dodge the fire with a jump, but azrael assails to spider-man, causing that fall from the ceiling, falling amid it Street , azrael is raises and gives a jump for treat of impale to spider-man, but this prevents the attack rolling and then you gives a kick, spider-man launches a Web and you removes the sword to azrael for then give you a kick and then give you another kick but in the leg to azrael, breaking it. Superior Spider-Man: is time to end this. Peter: otto... wait! Spider-man subject to azrael head and a quick movement, break you neck, killing it instantly. Superior Spider-Man: that was very easy. Spider-man is crossed of arms. Peter: OTTO!!! Superior Spider-Man:WHAT?! Spider-man launches a Web and leaves the place, leaving on the ground, the body of azrael. K.O! Results Blang: Spider-Man, 2, Batman, 0 Nyxs: The reason why that spider-man won are almost the same as against batman, but with a few exceptions, while batman is very analytical and intelligent, enough to match Otto, azrael is pure force and no strategy, superior spider-man overcomes to azrael by far in any category from force, through resistance, and intelligence. Blang: The spider breaks the bat... again. Nyxs: The winner is the superior spider-man. Who would you be rooting for? The Superior Spider-Man Batman (Azrael) Who do you want to win? The Superior Spider-Man Batman (Azrael) Do you agree with the result of This Death Battle? Yes No Maybe With the result, yes, but with the reason, no Trivia * This Death Battle takes place after Batman vs Spider-Man. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 3 Simbiothero Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero